degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dream Inspiration2014
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mggeas.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CamilleA05 (talk) 05:34, October 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi HELLO HELLO. I am Kaylin. :) Welcome to the wiki Chad~ kaylin ❤ [[User talk:Eriels| i'm falling for your eyes ]] 14:16, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes I do! I LOVE Dan omg. ♥ My icon is actually the YouTuber Zoella. She's my newest addition to my list of YouTubers I love and adore. My all time favorite though is AmazingPhil, hence the username. xD kaylin ❤ [[User talk:Eriels| i'm falling for your eyes ]] 14:27, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sorry I haven't been replying!xD yeah I'd love to be friends:) Yeah,Homecoming was terrible:c I was too busy worrying about my friend to really enjoy myself,and they never play the type of music I like anyway:/ (Oh and jsyk when I said we all go to the same high school I was being sarcastic) Lolasonya27 (talk) 13:11, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi Chad, I appreciate the input! Thanks for the counsel. :) A lot of the time when I go out with a guy, I don't want to even mention sex in case it hasn't even crossed his mind that it's an option yet, you know? On a first date, you don't even know if you'll see that person again, much less that sex will even be an option at any point. It's still just testing the waters. And so I don't want to seem arrogant by having the guy think I automatically assume he wants to have sex with me in case he doesn't. I am upfront about my boundaries when a guy tries to take it to another level before I'm ready, but prior to that I usually just go with the flow and hope there'll be a connection there. Sex and all talk about it I reserve for later...if there's even a later. In this particular case, I didn't even realize it was a date until he made it abundantly clear by trying to hook up with me. That's how dumb I am when it comes to men. I didn't even know I was on a date. Lol. But thank you for the support! ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 21:30, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I identify as pansexual, so I'm open to dating women. I don't like to limit myself to one gender. If I have a connection with someone, that's all that's needed for me. But so far, I just haven't met a girl I've felt that way for. All of my experiences have been primarily with men. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 21:39, October 12, 2014 (UTC) AHS From what I heard, in the next episode, we're gonna find out who Twisty the Clown Killer really is. I know that I'm not gonna get any sleep when we find out who it is. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 04:30, October 14, 2014 (UTC) We're doing good. ^-^ And it's John. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:15, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! ^-^ That's sweet of you! :) I'm very sorry of what your ex did to you. :( You desevre better and I'm sure that's with Julie. I understand of getting hurt again. I've been there where people hurt me and took adavantage of me but I realize that not everyone was gonna hurt and they just wanted to be very close with me. I'm sure that Julie wouldn't want to hurt you and just wants to be close to you. Does she know what happened between you and your ex? + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:26, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hello! Listed below are some goodnanime sites! *http://www.crunchyroll.com/ *http://kissanime.com/ *http://animeshow.tv/ *http://www.soul-anime.net/ *http://animewaffles.tv/ Let me know if you need anything else! ^_^ [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 23:54, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dan Howell Omg yes Dan is one of my fav youtubers [[User:Kidencore|✦ X''a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 05:19, October 15, 2014 (UTC) That's why I love him, his videos always cheer me me because how relatable he is and I've been watching him for a long time. [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 05:28, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I've been watching Dan from the beginning. I always loved seeing his videos. [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 22:10, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Of course we can be friends and I'll check out the Hodge Twins. [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 22:18, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi Hey Chad it's nice to meet you! I really appreciate messages like that so thanks :) I'm Tori btw but you probably already knew that haha xD Yes I'm a huge Eclare fan but I agree they should have just left it at season 12...that was literally my favorite season ever probably. Season 13 just hasn't been the same and hopefully can pull itself back up during season 14. Omg I love Pretty Little Liars!!! I'm not a huge Pemily fan but I'm warming up to them again lately. I just love the show it pulls you in like every episode. • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] • ''I will always find you.'' ♡ 18:06, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Of course we can be friends! :D Omg Dan Howell is so fave!!<333 On YouTube my top faves are Dan Howell (obvi lol), AmazingPhil, PewDiePie, TheFineBros, theDOMINICshow, Lucas and Jenny, CaptainSparklez, iJustine, charlieissocoollike, JacksGap, ConnorFranta, Tyler Oakley, CutiePieMarzia, Shaytards, nigahiga, Superwoman, Shane Dawson and so many more. I like a lot of YouTubers xD Hahaha what about you? • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] • ''I will always find you.'' ♡ 22:08, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Omg you hvae good taste in YouTubers! ^_^ I LOVE that video omg like every Dan video makes me laugh I can't. His younger self though like I totally relate cause I hate seeing how I used to be online when I was 12 xD • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] • ''I will always find you.'' ♡ 22:43, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:InuYasha Hi, I certainly do love anime :D It's currently my obsession at the moment, I haven't actually seen InuYasha but it's one that I'm interested in watching at some point. xD '[[User:Alltimekieran| ''Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Alltimekieran| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 13:05, October 18, 2014 (UTC) I'll add it to my watch list. Lmao, I've seen quite a few intense anime's lately, so I think I'll be ok but saying that, anime always gets to me. xD [[User:Alltimekieran| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Alltimekieran| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 13:11, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure, it depends on what kind of genre's you prefer. Attack on Titan is an amazing action anime and a must watch. Code Geass is another good action anime. Death Note and Psycho-Pass are great psychological anime. For comedy, I would recommend Pet Girl of Sakurasou. Toradora! is a fantastic romance anime. There's also Nagi no Asukara (romance), Tokyo Ghoul (thriller), Angel Beats! (comedy/romance), Sword Art Online (action), they're all also great anime. [[User:Alltimekieran| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Alltimekieran| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 13:20, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Yes, I have. Elfen Lied is one of my favorite anime ever and Lucy is probably in my top ten favorite anime heroines of all time. As far as recommendations go, I have plenty for you, but before I start naming them all, why don't you give me a run-down of what genres you typically gravitate to? That way, I may have a better idea of which anime may suit your preferences. By the way, that's great that you had an awesome date last night! Hope it all works out with that girl. :) ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 22:26, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Hi, Chad. :) I'm Jenn. Oh yes, I've heard of Onision. I know who he is, and I cannot stand him. He's my least favorite Youtuber ever tbh. It's really worrying how he has millions of subscribers, most of whom are young, naive and impressionable. He's the worst influence and role model. How his channel hasn't been terminated is beyond me. I also can't stand Sam Pepper. I used to be a fan of his until his true colors had been exposed. He's such an abusive creep. How is he not in jail yet? I do like Dan Howell though. :D He's deserving of his popularity. I also love PewDiePie; I think he's an awesome guy. His channel is admittedly extremely overrated, but I love it nonetheless. And I've been a fan of Shane Dawson ever since his start on Youtube back in, like, 2008. I love him. He's so inspiring with how far he's come and how he's overcome such challenging hardships in his life. I don't really watch his videos anymore as I've grown out of his sense of humor, but I absolutely adore him and will always support him. ♥ ''jenn'' - ''purify the colors, purify my mind''. 01:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I've seen the video where Onision films Shiloh (his ex) having some kind of amnesia episode. Is that the video you're referring to? That one was so messed up. I felt so sorry for her; he destroyed her life and made her out to be the crazy one when in reality HE'S the abusive, demented POS. Ugh I just hate him. I'm glad for the multiple Youtubers who have called him out over the years, most notably Someguy827 and MrRepzion. Those guys have done an excellent job of exposing Onision for the monster he is. Have you seen their videos? ♥ ''jenn'' - ''purify the colors, purify my mind''. 19:50, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Onision definitely basks in his Youtube fame, and I believe that's his motivator in making videos (fame and money), but he was always an egotistical person regardless. I wholeheartedly believe that he's a narcissistic sociopath. And yeah, I love Someguy827. :) I don't always agree with him, but you're right in that he's very intelligent. He's been making videos against Onision for years and years, and he's my favorite Youtuber when it comes to anti-Onision videos. And wow, you've been watching MrRepzion for a long time! I've only been following him for about a year now, but I have seen all of his older videos. It's astounding how much he's changed as a person since then. He's unrecognizable from the person he was when he started Youtube, but in a good way. He's learned so much over the years. I share the same religious opinions as him and I typically agree with him on everything. ♥ ''jenn'' - ''purify the colors, purify my mind''. 00:31, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Eclare is my ultimate OTP. ♥ I love them more than any other ship. And Clew is my ultimate NOTP. That ship is disgusting, and it makes no sense. Like you said, Clare used to have a distaste for Drew, and even in season 13 she told him he's NOT her type. I'm honestly hoping that Clare will choose to get an abortion. She's not even remotely prepared for parenthood at this stage in her life, and neither is Eli nor Drew. I also HATE Drecky. It's just the spit on Adam's grave tbh. I can't stand how Drew gets literally any girl he wants, even his own dead brother's girlfriend. That's just so disgusting. I hate Drew, and I don't ship him with anyone because frankly, he doesn't deserve anyone. I agree that Clare, Eli and Drew have been milked to death. :\ It's so disappointing because Eli and Clare are my favorite characters, and I hate to see this kind of fate panning out for them. It's so OOC. And as for Drew, he's one of the only characters to have been on Degrassi for years and years without any character development. He's still the same selfish douche he has always been. I'm so tired of his character; he's literally a waste of screentime. I also feel like they kept Eli on too long. As much as I adore Eli (he's my favorite character), they're ruining his character. I don't think he should have been held back though, because that would be unrealistic. Eli's not the type of student to slack or fail exams. For what reason would he have had to repeat a year? I think NYU was a perfect fate for him. I just wish this Eclew love triangle didn't exist. There was no need for it at all. I like some of the underclassmen, namely Maya, Miles, Hunter and Grace. I hate Tristan and Zig, and I'm not a fan of Zoe and Frankie, and I don't really care about Winston. As much as I would love to see season 14 redeem this show, I actually think it's going to be much, much worse than season 13. :\ ♥ ''jenn'' - ''purify the colors, purify my mind''. 02:40, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hello Chad! Yes, I do love Grace as a character. I think, very much like Jade from'' Victorious'', Grace is cool, badass, unafraid to speak her opinion and puts people in place. Sometimes the kids from Degrassi have their problems flying all over and Grace can help give them some stability. She also helped solve Zoe's rape which is practically a +1 for me! So yeah, I do love her. TheRexVoxian (talk) 11:59, October 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Userpage help Hi, Chad. I checked your userpage and I know what the issue is. You haven't linked the pages properly to Wikipedia. Your links say, "American horror story:WikiPedia". You have to type it like this: Wikipedia:American Horror Story. Remember not to capitalize the P in Wikipedia either, since you seem to have made that error, haha. Remember your Wikipedia page links have to exactly match the title of the page you want them directed to. I hope this helps. If you need further assistance, just let me know, and I can edit your userpage for you. :P [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''oh darling, I wish you were here.]] 12:48, October 23, 2014 (UTC) The answer is yes. I happen to be the swaggiest bitch in dis joint. Feel free to take a bow. ~ Okay, but to answer the question you asked me earlier, I honestly don't know how you would change the colours to those portals you have. The ones I have are custom made for my userpage, which is why I coloured them like that. Sorry. D: [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''oh darling, I wish you were here.]] 21:48, October 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: The Date Thanks! And I'm glad that you got together with Julie. :) I hope that everything works out for the both of you guys as well. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 20:31, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey Chad! Sorry this response is so delayed; I haven't been on the wiki much, but I appreciate your message. n_n It seems like we have a lot in common! According to your page, we both love Nirvana, Linkin Park, AHS, and PLL. I'd love to talk to you more, too. c: I'm currently two episodes behind on Freak Show, but I LOVE it so far. And I love PLL too, even though I haven't seen the Halloween special. :P Who are your favorite characters? 13:37, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Inuyasha I watched it dubbed but I heard the sub was really good however Youtube had only dub at the time. [[User:GEGI| G E G I ]][[User talk:GEGI| あなたの夢の中で ♡ ]] 20:24, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Same. Inuyasha had great action, Inuyasha is a boss! <3 [[User:GEGI| G E G I ]][[User talk:GEGI| あなたの夢の中で ♡ ]] 20:47, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Omg yes! His sword was so big I was impressed on how he would pick it up so effortlessly. I also shipped him with Kagome and I also shipped Sango and Miroku. <3 [[User:GEGI| G E G I ]][[User talk:GEGI| あなたの夢の中で ♡ ]] 21:08, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes! They were my OTP of the show, I loved them so much, and even though Miroku was such a perv I'm glad he found a girl that would put him in his place xD. Such a beautiful OTP! <3 [[User:GEGI| G E G I ]][[User talk:GEGI| あなたの夢の中で ♡ ]] 21:17, November 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Xavierla Yeah, I blocked him when he came back a few hours ago. I'd like to alert the staff to have him blocked everywhere on Wikia, but I'm not sure where to report him. Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:38, November 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi Doing ups and downs but I'm fine now. How about you? + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:02, November 13, 2014 (UTC) That's good. :) And school's always been stressful and depressed for me but I'm trying to keep my head up high. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:11, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Two actually. They're twins. And they're doing fine. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:28, November 13, 2014 (UTC) They're still in school. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:36, November 13, 2014 (UTC) It's good. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:43, November 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Birthday Gurl Thank you so much, Chad! No I didn't get new anime merchandise or DVDs but I got to watch a movie with my sister while eating pizza and wings. :) [[User:GEGI| G E G I ]][[User talk:GEGI| あなたの夢の中で ♡ ]] 20:15, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Oh my god I am so sorry for the late reply. >_< I've been really busy lately and my brain is really scattered. I started listening to Taylor Swift back in 2007, and I've just been keeping up with her music since then haha. ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:Scallisons|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 01:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Last Night's Degrassi Lol I feel you about Audra not knowing who Eli is. Like, he was her dead son's best friend. He was even at the funeral! LOL my only explanation other than the writers are stupid is that Audra may have assumed it was a different Eli. Maybe she never knew that Clare was Eli's girlfriend. It's still so stupid though. She should have known. -.- I agree that Eclare has been tainted. I still love them though, and I still ship them as much as I always have. They'll always be my OTP. I do have hope for them. And I also have hope for Matlingsworth. <3 It's so obvious that Miles still loves Maya. He doesn't even like Tristan; he just likes the affection. And LOL I agree about the Zig plot. It's possible that this was setting him up for something more challenging to his masculinity, like pressure to reinsert himself into the gang or something. Knowing these writers though, I bet it was nothing more than a comedic filler plot. ♥ [[User:The4thMisfit|''jenn]] - ''purify the colors, purify my mind''. 20:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hardlet Thank you! (Even though it's no longer Hardlet but I saw this message after I changed it :P) Hardlet is my ultimate OTP and I love them so, so much. No other couple has given me the type of feelings they did, both happy and sad, and that's awesome you love them too. Ugh, IKR? They had such a perfect, loving, and altruistic relationship that a marriage would have worked for them. I'm forever bitter that they had a tragic ending and Malo out of all couples was endgame. >_> [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 18:39, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Listed below are some goodnanime sites! *http://www.crunchyroll.com/ *http://kissanime.com/ *http://animeshow.tv/ *http://www.soul-anime.net/ *http://animewaffles.tv/ *http://animelego.com *http://aninelegos.blogspot.com Let me know if you need anything else! ^_^